guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritualist Norn armor/Male
Dyed Images Is the armor dyed white or yellow? I don't know if this is an error Krytan Sentinel 14:42, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :It was an error, indeed. The old pictures showed a yellow armor. The dyable areas can be dyed white as expected. Taiki 00:41, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Headpiece New goal, get this headpiece and go around to as many people as possible saying "There are those that call me..Tim." 22:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Isle Of The Nameless Wasn't the isle of the nameless only suggested aslocation for shootings because of the neutral light there? What's wrong with the light in the dyeing-dialogue? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 91.37.232.253 ( ) . :Our resident Armor Queen, User:RoseOfKali, can probably give better answers than I can, but for one thing, the dye preview window has a maximum size, limiting the size of the gallery images you can get from it - you can usually get larger images of the actual character, unless your character is a pocket monk (i.e. on the low end of the size scale). Also, since the majority of our galleries are on IotN, these galleries are inconsistent - aberrations, if you will. —Dr Ishmael 23:32, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I used black dye on some of the armor parts and I'm not really willing to spend money for recolouring these parts for proper images at the moment (I'm saving money for something big ;) ). On the other hand I always had the impression I could not capture my char with a significantly bigger size/resolution unless either the feet are cut off the screen or I look from a steep angle from above - that's why I felt quite comfortable with the dye preview perspective. And no, this is not a "pocket monk" ;) ::What I like about the preview window is the completely neutral background. It focuses completely on the haracter and the armor. Ankh Mhutin 23:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::There is not a "dire need" to retake these images on the Isle, and they can stay as they are until someone comes along that wants to do it. Don't remove your black dye for it. I do think that you can take larger images of your character outside of the dye window if you know how to position your character on the ground and zoom in on them properly (1. use Ctrl+Shift+H, 2. full screen, 3. use mouse right button - not scroll wheel - to move camera as close as possible to the feet, 4. landscape matters, don't stand on hills or in ditches). The main point for retaking them would be consistency, since 99.9% of the "good" galleries were taken at the Isle, and the sand/sea background is quite friendly to armor details as well as to the viewer's eye. The mixed gray background of the dye window seems a bit startling since it is so uncommon on the wiki and is not as "smooth" in color, but rather patchy. Also, the lighting in the dye window is so perfectly neutral, that it cannot be encountered anywhere else in Tyria, so the Isle is actually a more realistic depiction (this is not a fact, but this is my experience so far). I've personally heard of people complaining that some armor/color combinations that appear in the dye window never appear the same in any other location (this is what happens when they try to mix and match armor sets that have different "dye absorption properties," if you will - dye mixing becomes difficult to try to match colors). So far, we've only generally used the dye window to show headgear, because with that you do get a much larger screenshot than normal (unless you run around like a headless chicken trying to find a good wall to stand in front of to use the zoom bug when you face it). The bottom line is, the gallery can be considered done, but it would be nice to have it retaken in the future, if possible. No special efforts required. RoseOfKali 19:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, I just checked that - I could probably gain about 50px in height. Is there a certain standard location on the isle of the nameless to capture armor screens; some sort of corporate design for the gallery? And do we prefer a usual standing position or the /attention emote that's been used on many of the screens? I believe to remember a note on the wiki saying /attention is not what we're up to here. Is that correct? Ankh Mhutin 17:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::The north shore of the island is the best location, near the Master of Axes. And yes, standard posture is preferred for new images. —Dr Ishmael 19:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Updated images loaded. At that res, I'm sometimes having to push quality under 90% to keep the image files under 150k. I did save the cropped images for a change as bitmaps, before converting to jpgs. If you would favor a 95% quality despite the image size, I can re-convert the images to a higher quality jpg, but comparing the jpg to a matched bmp, the only noticeable differences are with the highlights in a few places. Yamagawa 00:30, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::File size isn't a problem, really - that warning about 150 kB really should be pushed up to something like 300 kB. The actual limit for images in the wiki is 2 MB, I think, and in any case, these are supposed to be high-quality images, so don't worry about the warning. And for these images specifically... well, I can't detect much artifacting on them at all, so they'll be fine, but go ahead and re-upload higher quality ones if you want to. —Dr Ishmael 00:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (reset indent) - I'd cheated and did a subtract of the jpg image from the bmp image. That I could tell, it was small detail items that were affected most (narrow lines as with the elbows when viewed from behind) or the models hair. For kicks and grins, and to see that warning as I've never tried sending a file over 150kb, I re-converted the 3 grey full armor images to the best quality under 300kb (in the 97-98% range) and put them up. Bugger all, even after I got the correct files targeted for xfer, I got no warning other than the classic 'replacing an existing file'. Looking for more info, I see 'Uploaded files must be smaller than 16 megabytes' and 'The maximum size of uploads on Wikia is 5 MB'. I also spotted the 'Images should be kept under 150kb in size...' statement that I've until now studiously followed, but darned if I can't say what the hard and soft limits actually are. Yamagawa 03:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC)